U.S. Pat. No. 4,281,422 by Simonelli discloses a winterizing kit that includes a socket plug that fits into a female receptacle of a filtered water inlet. The socket plug includes a check valve and a nipple to impede the flow of water from the swimming pool and also disconnect an air compressor attached to the pool water line. This invention is not anticipated to be used in a skimmer, but specifically placed into the inlet/outlets in the wall of a pool.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,825,605 by Weir discloses a closure device for pre-formed wall openings in swimming pool side wall panels that includes the insertion of either rectangular or circular-shaped plugs into the wall openings. The plugs are used to close unwanted openings in the wall of the swimming pool. The plugs are attached to the side wall of the pool.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,903,351 by Dengel et al. discloses a winterizing faceplate kit for the side wall of the swimming pool. The kit includes a cover plate, faceplate, and a pair of gaskets, where the cover plate is adapted to be removable and to be secured to the sidewall, thus facilitating spring season opening and fall season closure of the swimming pool
U.S. Pat. No. 4,285,358 by Hodak discloses a sealing assembly similar to U.S. Pat. No. 4,903,351 by Dengel and includes a gasket frame, faceplate and a cover panel which are all attachable to the inside surface of a pool wall in order to shut the water flow from the pool to the skimmer.
What is needed and has never been disclosed or described in the prior art is an apparatus for pools that have been completed and will allow the skimmer to be sealed from the side drain of the pool, but still allow communication between the pool pump and the main drain through the fittings that are attached at the bottom of the skimmer.